mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Down Time
Vas was in and out for the entire trip back the Veil and missed out on Jacy’s antics. The boy had been dumped in the corner and was still bound up. He blinked still glassy-eyed, hungry, cold and tired but at least he could BREATH. He took stock of his surroundings looking around seeing one mess-up girl and a putout blonde in a chair. Alleo. That was her name. The next thing he noticed was his hands and feet where bound. “Uhhhh …” Vas said shivering. “…what happened?” He asked the only other person in their eyes semi-open in the room. Aello looked at the bound boy (Vas) who finally woke up from his brush with asphyxiation and the temperature drop in the old ship. Since Tom fixed the life support before they left Vas just passed out from the strain instead of dying. She recognized him from the ships crew when she boarded and was not to fond of his eyes. She had seen eyes like his among the instructors in her spy school. She was fairly confident Vas had killed before and seen much death at an early age. During her time as a spy she learned that brainwashing the youth was fairly common in the Alliance to make expendable assassins and terrorists. It irked her to know the Alliance was too familiar with the word "Expendable". She wondered if all their supporters would feel the same way if they knew the truth. Sadly that was a loosing battle for her at the moment. She looked at the boy and replied. Aello: I'm Aello a Missionary Medic. Their was an explosion in the ship while I was in the Med bay. I got lock in when the hull was breached. I heard you were in the cockpit when it happened. I think we are the last two survivors from the last ship since they didn't bring anyone else back here. We are on a ship called the Lunar Veil and they have an armed crew of either salvagers or smugglers. This girl is Jacy and if we want to live we have to make sure she does to. From what I learned they have a Captain named Keller, an engineer named Deveron and a pilot named Thorne. It seems they are dealing with some stowaways right now so you might want to get comfortable since they may be a while. Aello then checked on Jacy again and examined her IV drip, temperature, stats and made sure she was stable before she left her. She then grabbed a glass and filled it with water, then a blanket and took took out some pain pills before heading to Vas. Aello: Here. Take this for the pain. I know you are bound, but do the best you can since that Devron guy wants you bound up for now. Then she put the blanket on him and pulled out a protein bar from her bag and put it by him. She looked at him with her vacant eyes. It was obvious she was used to seeing suffering and her compassion felt empty like her smile. Aello: Its not much but you will need to eat something since it may be a while before they feed us. The meds will hurt your stomach otherwise. Aello then returned to her chair and sat as she watched the medical monitoring machines connected to Jacy. Aello: They said if we play nice......they will drop us off at Persephone. Not after that.